


年少时光 When We Were Still Young

by hithorn_C



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithorn_C/pseuds/hithorn_C
Summary: 少年时代的Nerdanel和Eärwen在Eärwen的成年礼宴会上。写于2016年初。
Relationships: Nerdanel&Eärwen, Nerdanel/Eärwen
Kudos: 1





	年少时光 When We Were Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Nerdanel在原著中是棕色头发，在这里出于个人喜好被我改成了红色。

宴会即将开始，空气里洋溢着欢快喜悦的气氛。诺多之王Finwë也收到了老友的邀请，前来赴宴。与他一同前来的除了他新近又有身孕的妻子和一双儿女，还有他的长子Curufinwë——谁能想到呢！此时这位身量高大的青年王子正与他的老师，诺多族最杰出的金属匠Mahtan谈论着宫殿石材的成分。正与自己父亲交谈的是Nolofinwë，据说他明年就要成年，就他的言谈举止来看，的确称得上他的名字。可惜，Nerdanel还没有来。对此，Mahtan也只能抱歉地笑笑：“她这两年常在外漫游，我也不清楚她这回又去了哪。”

她不禁叹了口气，Nerdanel不来，那多没有意思！直到成年礼的典礼结束，她都没有看到Nerdanel的一点影子。正当她结束了与Curufinwë的一支舞并拒绝了对方再跳一支的请求后，靠近门口的人群中突然传来一阵欢畅的笑语。

哦，Nerdanel！那红发闪亮如火、双眼灰如云影的Nerdanel！她在族人中算不上美丽，但论起高挑强健却属于佼佼者。她的马蹄声曾与外环海的涛声相和，她笔下的花朵能让Vána的鸟儿流连不去，工坊中亦有许多美丽奇异的造物出自她手。她笑声清朗如同金石相击，眼神中的恳切与专注能让她穿透表象看到内在，即使那时她尚未被冠以智者之名。因着生性热情又才华横溢，Nerdanel成年之后便向来不乏追求者，但她未曾倾心于其中任何一个。现在她未着礼服，仍是衬衫长裤马靴的旅行装束，一头长发简单地束在脑后。她显然是注意到了Eärwen审视的目光，拨开人群向这边快步走来。

“你来晚了。”Eärwen迎上前去，声音中流露出几分不满。

“但愿我没有错过最棒的部分。这个送给你。”Nerdanel笑了一下，把一只天鹅的雕像递到她手上。

手上的分量似乎有些太轻了——仔细端详之下，Eärwen发现这只天鹅乃是以金属镂空雕刻而成，流畅的线条勾勒出优美的形体，黑玉的眼睛，黄金的喙部，收拢的羽翼闪烁着银白色的光泽。而更为巧妙的是，虽只有两拳大小，它的每个关节却都可以活动，姿态与真正的天鹅无异。当她小心翼翼地使天鹅的两翼完全张开时，她惊喜得几乎叫出来：“哦Valar在上，你真的做出来了！”

“我答应你的事，什么时候食言过？”Nerdanel的语气中带着掩饰不住的骄傲，“等我回去再研究一下，下次给你做个会飞的！”

此时上一支慢板的舞曲刚停，乐师们奏起一首轻快的歌谣，关于花朵与鸟鸣、海浪与微风。精灵们又开始了新一轮的畅饮和舞蹈。不知是谁先跟着长笛的曲调唱了一句，到最后大家都放开声音跟着唱了起来，歌唱这美好，这喜乐，这生命。

“请问，我可以请Alqualonde的公主，美丽的Eärwen殿下跳一支舞吗？”海蓝色的眼睛对上云影灰的眸子，而她报以微笑，伸出了手。

柔光交织的时刻到了。

她们从沉浸在欢乐中的人群中溜出来，在码头上漫步，那是她们相识的地方。海风吹拂着她们的长发，带来海洋特有的咸腥味。她们偶尔会轻声交谈，更多的时候她们只是沉默，听大海脉搏一般的潮涌，任星辉落满衣衫。

Nerdanel凑过来为她戴上蓝宝石的项链，Eärwen闻得到她身上来自内陆山林的味道。她注意到这位年轻工匠笑起来的时候，眼眸深处会闪起两朵小小的火苗。

“成年后我终于能拥有自己的船了，也许有一天我会到海对面去看看。你会和我一起吗？”许久没有听到回应，她才发现，不知何时，Nerdanel已靠在自己肩上睡着了。

彼时，世界尚年轻。

————END————


End file.
